Hunter William Walker
Background Hunter is Australian with rich parents who own a controlling interest in an international tech company that operates largely out of Oceania, Southeast Asia, and Europe. He has travelled to various rented condos in those parts of the world. He has a way younger sister (Olivia), who is seven years old--she travels with his parents and is schooled by tutors and attended by nannies. Hunter's parents are pretty indulgent of him, but he still chafes against them since they stress his need for business learning and etiquette, which he cares very little for. He enjoys the trappings of his wealth (which is part of why they figure he'll eventually come around--that, and he's not bad, since he gets good grades in school and stays out of legal trouble), but he's infinitely more interested in living in the moment than planning for a future as the family "heir." Olivia, an overly serious seven-year-old who delights in tea, being lady-like, and strictly budgeting her allowance, seems in his mind much more likely to step up. His parents bought Hunter's current home many years ago because their son whined that they didn't have "their own house." Ever practical, his constantly travelling parents had been compounding their wealth by declining to invest in a permanent residence. While they only spent vacation time there, Hunter revelled in being able to leave things there, to choose decorations, and the sameness of everything waiting for him there. His parents went on to buy other homes in places they spent significant amounts of time as their capital increased, but this was Hunter's first "home." As a condition for him staying in Thorn Court away from the family, and because they want Hunter to be responsible, they've bought some breeding dogs to keep and breed on the estate, and Hunter works with an employee of the family to ensure the dogs are well tended and that they find good homes. Because Hunter is good with the dogs, his mother gave him free reign to choose a car for his sixteenth birthday--he chose a Chevrolet Camaro Z28. As Hunter grew older and increasingly likely to flirt with his tutors, random strangers, and sometimes the mirror, they offered for him to choose one of their homes to stay in to go to high school and indulge his need for (healthier) hormonal teenage contact. They strongly encouraged that he choose their home in Southhampton, England, close to many prestigious schools and some of their business operations--but Hunter chose their vacation home in Thorn Court, both because of his affection for the place and a little bit out of rebellion. He also enjoys being a big fish in a small pond--his attractiveness, wealth, and accent are all much more remarkable here than they would be near London. Hunter used to smoke around the time he had an affair with a teacher in training, but Mary Margaret's disappointment in him when she caught him convinced him to quit. Personality Hunter is a pansexual who lives the 20 before 20 life. He feels fiercely that life can only be lived once and he intends to enjoy it; other than sex and alcohol, though, his pleasure are simple: playing with dogs, reading voraciously, sailing, long drives with concept albums on, and not giving a fuck are a few of his favourite pastimes. He's not an asshole to others--he makes it obvious that he's only interested in brief trysts and doesn't skimp on the pleasures of romance. (He'll cuddle you the morning after.) He has a familial, almost sibling-like bickering relationship with the caretaker of their estate, a practical young woman with a good sense of humour who avoids acknowledging his various conquests but otherwise indulges him often. (There's always good scotch in the house bar, and she doesn't ask questions when it disappears.) He's a hedonist, completely devoted to enjoying every moment to the fullest, but also lives by the code of "not fucking with anyone who doesn't fuck with you." He has never slept with anyone legally underage, but has definitely slept with people older than him that he shouldn't have. He respects relationships unless people are visibly miserable in them. (His therapist is convinced that he has a sex addiction and that it's because of his parents' relative absence and the transitory nature of his young life, but Hunter generally does not give a fuck.) Other than his vibrant sex life, Hunter is actually more of a loner. He never lacks for party invites because there's usually someone with their eye on him and he's generally friendly, but he only tends to go if there's someone he's interested in. If he has a very particular conquest in mind, he very occasionally throws his own bash. His friendships are also largely transitory--he gets to know someone, hangs out with them a lot, and then lets the friendship fade into a casual one. He loves the dogs and likes to walk them around town as a way to meet people. He has a Novice license and enjoys long drives. Sometimes he heads into Vancouver for weekends and casual sex. Hunter has dabbled in male modelling, mostly to pretend to his parents that he has any sort of ambition. He really enjoys working with the dogs, though, and wants to continue in that while taking an English degree part-time. Hunter's First Kiss(es) Hunter's first kiss was in an art gallery in France when he was 13. At the time, his parents had his nanny take him out to "soak up culture." As he was generally bright and well-behaved, other than his tendency to use the wrong fork all the time at black tie events, he was allowed to wander alone. He found a bored French boy, Émile, on a school field trip and talked him into ditching his tour group to hang out. Some time later, Hunter's nanny found them in a dimly-lit section of strange photography, clumsily mashing their faces together. The nanny berated Hunter mercilessly, especially railing on the fact that he had been kissing another boy. Hunter, normally a happy-go-lucky if occasionally bored kid, began to cry. When she reported to Hunter's parents and they realized her homophobia, they fired her on the spot. After they assured Hunter there was nothing wrong with kissing boys, they did sternly tell him not to be seen engaging in such activities in public. While his parents have always been open and accepting about Hunter's sexuality, they are uncomfortable with how freely he expresses it--which is why he has a therapist. Hunter's first kiss with a girl was in the late summer before his freshman year of high school. Some of her friends had ditched her on the beach to rent a paddleboat, since she was the fifth wheel. He found her building a sand castle. He went for a walk with her, told her jokes to cheer her up, bought them ice cream and stole a melty, chocolate-y kiss from her. She smiled and blushed. He smiled back and left to join his family on a boat. Hunter's First Sexual Encounters At a party during freshman year, the teens threw a dorky boy, Jesse, into the closet for Seven Minutes in Heaven with Hunter as a joke. Hunter simply asked quietly if he was into boys; the other boy first shook his head vehemently, then when Hunter leaned back against the opposite wall with a friendly smile said in a whisper, "Uh. I don't know." When the kids outside the closet turned the lights out inside, laughing, Hunter felt Jesse moving closer to him. He made the first move in finding the boy's hair and pushing his lips up to nearly brush Jesse's. They started making out and Jesse's hand slowly, shakily, made its way up the thigh of Hunter's jeans to feel what was there. The other teens flicked the lights on before they told the boys they could come out. After the party, Hunter found a quiet moment to ask Jesse to hang out at his house. They snuck off to Hunter's, where they hung out awkwardly for a while until one thing led to another and Hunter gave Jesse a blow job. (They have since been occasional fuck buddies.) Hunter made out with and fooled around with a lot of girls at and after parties, but first had sex with a woman during his sophomore year of high school. She was a 23-year-old teacher-in-training in his English class and he liked lingering into the lunch period to talk to her about books. He ended up luring her to his house on the premise that his parents had bought him some valuable editions for the house library to reward him for a successful first year at school; she was lonely, new to the small town, and ended up caving to his subtle flirtations and shoving him up against the study desk and kissing him. After that, they had an ongoing affair throughout the semester--largely sexual and intellectual, and thus extremely satisfying for Hunter--that ended when she got another placement elsewhere. Hunter was somewhat disappointed, but didn't think much of it again until she turned up the next September as one of the school's new hires. She cautioned him that she had thought on their tryst and learned better, and needed for him to keep quiet and act normal to continue in her career. It hasn't been too hard since she teaches mostly the younger grades, since she's low in seniority--but sometimes he still sees her around town on her own or attempting to date total losers and can't help but throw in a flirtatious comment. Hunter's "Code" 1. Always use protection. Get tested often. 2. Never sleep with anyone underaged. (Don't reveal sleeping with anyone over-aged.) 3. Virgins are only permissible if they a) are very clear on the one-night stand situation, b) they do all the pursuing. 4. Everyone gets off--except sometimes Jesse when he's being a particular asshole. 5. Don't fuck Chelsea's ex. She'd never admit it, but she'd flip. 6. Put the line out and wait to see if there's a bite. There's no need to club a fish over the head. (This is an odd metaphor Hunter's dad gave him when he was younger, but he lives by it: the thing he desires most is desire, so generally he goes for the one who's going for him.) 7. Don't forget to bring a towel. 8. No "weird shit." (He generally adapts sexually to whomever he's with, but isn't really very kinky.) 9. Don't sleep with anyone drunk. (He's picked up enough from therapy to feel like enthusiastic, uninhibited consent is important. Sometimes he makes exceptions in ongoing affairs when the other person initiates.) 10. Always end things before it gets "emotional." (Usually after a one-night stand to be safe.) (Hunter doesn't actually hate romance or emotions and tends to invest both into most of his trysts, but he's far better suited to polyamory and that doesn't really work well in high school. He only has a vague notion thus far that he might lean that way later in life based on conversations during therapy.) Relationship to Rory Hunter has a casual getting-along with Rory. Sometimes he sees her and says makes small talk while he's walking one of the dogs and they've been assigned the same group in class projects and worked well together. He's not sexually interested in her as her reputation and their conversations have previously revealed to him her innocence--he tends to reserve his seductions for the more experienced as they are less likely to get hurt accidentally, and only rarely will entertain the idea of pursuing a virgin. Once when she was drunk at a party, he found her throwing up into a sink and held back her hair and rubbed her back. He got her a cup of water and left. Hunter figures that given the intent of Rory's party, there will probably be some frustrated boys or unattended girls hanging around who might fall into his lap--Jesse, for one, will probably show up and fail, which is good enough reason for Hunter to go. Important People Chelsea Ambrose Hunter's best friend. Mary Margaret Lyons The caretaker of Hunter's estate and also a familial figure. September Nevins Hunter's long distance actual friend with benefits. Jesse Hahn Hunter's on-campus "friend with benefits." Daphne Mullen An English teacher Hunter had an affair with two years ago. Dr. Ashton Hunter's therapist. Others On Hunter Bathroom graffiti in a girl's washroom: For a good time, call 903-5768 this is legit no text he hates calls "You can't hate Dawson's Creek for being unrealistic. You're unrealistic." Mary Margaret "He's all right, I guess." Mandy "You're so fucking smug. You like, carry the world in a snowglobe. You are YOLO." Chelsea "You're a kind young man, Hunter. You just have a lot to express and you need to find healthy ways to convey your affection and enthusiasm." Dr. Ashton "If you weren't the best dick in this timezone, I'd kick your--ohhh." Jesse "Hunter? You mean the Predator? Fuckin' hate that manslut. Fucking gay." Kelvin Classes and Clubs English Dramatic Arts French Business Philosophy Writer's Craft Literary Studies spare Hunter takes Business to appease his parents. Drama Club: Hunter has a casual affiliation with the drama club. He is occasionally in plays or works backstage. (His volunteer hours were served in the summer of sophomore year, when he volunteered at the animal shelter.) Questions What is your biggest fear? Answer he would give: Castration. Honest answer: Death. What is your greatest wish? "I don't want to be my parents." (This answer is both honest and what he would say.) If you had to be an animal, what animal would it be? Answer he would give: A rabbit. Honest answer: A dog. If you died, would you choose to become a ghost if you could? Answer he would give to a stranger: Yeah if it's like that old Whoopi Goldberg movie, no if it's like Supernatural. Answer he has given to Chelsea: I plan to blow Death and live forever. (Hunter prefers not to think about dying.) Miscellaneous Favourites & Other Identifiers Theme song: Crowded House - Into Temptation B-side: Placebo - Protège-Moi Hunter listens to almost exclusively concept albums and rarely listens to individual songs. Some of the albums on his iPod in the car: Pink Floyd - Dark Side of the Moon Modest Mouse - The Moon & Antarctica Matthew Good - Vancouver The Smashing Pumpkins - Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness Radiohead - OK Computer Hole - Live Through This Arctic Monkeys - Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not The Beatles - Abbey Road Boys Night Out - Trainwreck Daft Punk - Discovery Colour: Dark red/burgundy Comfort foods: Steak & eggs, brie dip with crusty bread, barbecued shrimp Outfits: Dark red leather jacket, dark blue or black jeans, fitted plain or graphic tees in neutral colours Character Sheet Body: 4 Mind: 4 Soul: 3 Attributes: Wealth: 1 (3 pts--restricted by parents' rules) Features: Appearance: 2 (careless swagger) Skills: Animal Training (dogs): 1 Cultural Arts (literature): 1 Driving (car): 1 Languages (French): 1 Performing Arts (Acting): 1 Seduction (Physical): 2 Sexing (Cunnilingus): 2 Defects: Skeleton in the Closet: -2 He had an affair with a teacher's assistant when he was 15 for one semester. It was consensual and she was only 23, but if anyone found out, it could ruin her career. All Genders Magnet: -3 He's pretty hot and everyone knows he pays for dinner and puts out, so horny/gold-digging people tend to pursue him, as well as a few of his past conquests who want a meaningful relationship. Hounded (known by everyone): -2 He once got a modelling contract with American Eagle and turned up in some magazine ads, which, compounded with his wealth and reputation, has made him recognizable everywhere he goes in town. Special Requirement: Sex: -2 It's pretty easy for Hunter to get laid, but if he doesn't at least three times a week, he suffers from Easily Distracted -3: attractive people. Less Capable: Willpower: -1 It's a little tough for Hunter to resist giving into his immediate desires. He's seventeen and what is this. Category:Players Category:Grovers